A Dead Puppy's Family
by NewfoundFreak
Summary: Gabriel and Vivian's son Damian became half vampire and half werewolf, how will his family and friends cope after he has been killed? Will his children enherit his gifts? Does his pack even know? Will they ever find out?


**A/N: Most of this story is mine but the descendants of my characters do not belong to me, duh. This story is set way ahead in the future. Please tell me what you think. I do not mind critisim, and I encourage it.**

**Oh, The writing in _italics_ is thoughts.**

Prolouge

Damian stumbled into the clearing bloody and in dire pain. He dropped to his knees and heaved a cough. Blood trickled from his mouth. This had not been what was supposed to happen. Life was going to end for him here. He hoped his son would do a better job than he had. Damian laid down gently on the Earth. He shuddered feeling cold now and cursed the ones who had done this to him. His blue-green eyes glazed over and turned lifeless. So the end arrived. . .

Chapter One

Adrien looked at his Aunt Janelle. Her face gave nothing away. His grades were dipping and she had just got the report card and requested his presence. He crindged hoping she wouldn't be mad. She simply looked at him. That was almost worse than her yelling. Adrien opened his mouth to ask why she had called for him when she finally spoke,

"Listen, Adrien, I understand you are still greaving your father's death, but that is no reason to let your grades slip. It has been nearly four months since then it is time to move on."

"I know Aunt Janelle, it's been stressfull lately. Finals and my Chemistry and PreCalculus. It's really piling up. Please Aunt Janelle, just give me until after break-" Janelle raised her hand to silence him,

"All I ask is that you raise your grade in Chemistry and try hard. I don't expect perfect grades. You're a smart boy, Adrien I just want you to get the best of life. The family business will move on. It is not your responsibility to watch over it, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'm." Adrien said.

"Ok now go study." Janelle sent him to his room. She sighed and put the paper on the counter. When her brother Damian was killed she took in Ardien and his sister. She had been a single mother since and the pack has put in what little contributions they could to help her out. As of now they were leaderless. No one wanted to step up to the plate. She knew there would be an Ordeal held soon but her entire pack was such a bunch of wimps that they refused against the old tradition. Most werewolves would want to fight, but not her pack. They were like the "hippies" of her generation. Honestly it was embarrassing. The other packs refused to have any contact with them because of their, too gentle attitudes. Janelle was the one of the three offspring of Gabriel and Vivian. Janelle wanted to take control for herself, she was getting fed up with not having a leader. Soon she would be the one to announce the Ordeal.

Gabriel and Vivian had lived long and happy lives, leading until the day they died. The oldest of their sons, Gavin, then took over. He had died by the hand of the Homo sapians to save and keep the pack a secret. Damian was crowned Alpha next. No one was sure of his death, but unless Janelle found a mate they would remain leaderless. It was not costum for a female to lead on her own. Janelle sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. Something had to be done. The only men in the pack willing to fight were from the older generation, Finn and Gregory; but they were too old to fight.

Just then Maiya walked in. Maiya was Adrien's sister. She was nearly seventeen, now. Her hair a firey red like her mother's. Maiya and Adrien's mother had killed herself of depression. She had been a beautiful woman though. Her name was Rubi. Maiya looked at her Aunt,

"Aunt Janelle, when are you ever going to find a mate? You're old enough as it is." Janelle rolled her eyes,

"Maiya, you ask me that question everyday."

"It's beacuse it's true."

"Don't you have some studing to do?"

"Nope!" Maiya skipped off. "I'm going out with David." Janelle watched her go, then turned to her phone book and dialed up one of the packs. She spread the word around that an Ordeal would be held the next full moon. She would need to break it to her own pack soon. Wheather they wanted it or not, it was coming.

**PS: I know it's a little short. The chapters will grow, if I feel a need to continue it.**


End file.
